A Bad Beginning, A Good End
by Beamer Beam
Summary: It was only a simple day, Klaus just awoke, and was ready to yet again, freeze half to death in 1942 Russia, and hate everyone around him secretly, but one thing that he thought would be simple, ended up turning his whole life around, when the Officer tells him to come to his office to discuss a problem, but this one little action, will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Change**_

**Before you read, I'd like to tell you some of my expectations from this story, it is very diverse for one, I put alot various foreign words (or familiar to those who are from that county) to try to teach you something new, I put alot vocabulary in here in order to teach you something new, I mean you probably already know it, but for those who do not, well, read-'n-learn, for those of you who like a little science in your story, I tossed a bit of sci-fi to peak interest, if your worried I'm spoiling it by telling you these, I'm really not. For history buffs, I ALSO added some things in here for you, really I tried to make an all 'round story, and I hope I achieved that, since you guys know I'm just a fan writing a story, I'm not going to spam you with disclaimers in every chapter. Anyways, if you didn't read- I KNOW YOU DIDN'T READ THIS PART, READ IT, READ IT NOOOW. READ. THIS. PART. Okay? HAVE YOU READ IT? I KNOW YOU DIDN'T READ IT. Okay, I'm done screwin' with 'ya. Enjoy the story.**

**I accept no claims of rights or anything of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic show, or Hasbro, the characters used here were for non-commercial purposes, for your entertainment, all statements claiming I take credit for them will be null, void, and ignored.**

The wintery, freezing day was really getting to Klaus, the freezing air, the ghostly buildings, he wanted nothing to do with any of it, but hey, drafting shows no mercy to no one, so he really didn't get a choice on where to be, and he was just there, the date was January 25, 1942, and in this time, the Nazi's occupied Russia. Klaus didn't really even want to be there, infact, there were several battles that he was sent to, he simply complained, and lied about his gun jamming up in everyone of them, he was a man of mercy, and thought war was pointless, especially the way Hitler was doing it, it was just murder! But Klaus dared not to every say such words, he was the only one who thought this, amongst all of his fellow soldiers, "Klaus," The officer called, "I'd like to have a word with you," Klaus didn't like it, anytime the officer wanted a word with anyone, was to confront them of something, but Klaus obliged, and walked into the HQ with the Officer. The officer went into a file room, got Klaus's file, and came back out, walking to a room, Klaus followed. "Each man here, on this base, has probably so far killed atleast twenty Russian Bolshviks, but on your file here, up to date," He lays the file on the table, opens it, and pulls out a paper, and slams it down in front of Klaus, "IT SHOWS YOU HAVE NOT EVEN SO MUCH AS WOUNDED ONE!" The Officer roared, Klaus jumped, the Officer took a breath, "And in the..." He looks at the paper, "Ten firefights we've had with the Bolshiviks, you've said your gun jammed," The Officer sighed, "But we both know that's a lie don't we?" The Officer gave Klaus a deadly stare, makeing Klaus want to jump out of the window nearby, "I understand how you feel about being drafted, being forced, but make the best out of it," The Officer put his hand on Klaus's shoulder, "Every Bolshivik killed, is another German life saved," The Officer tried to reassure Klaus, but Klaus was never ever going to shoot someone, even if that meant himself dieing, "Sir, alot of these men will be able to live with the lives they take, for good or for bad, but I will not, there's nothing good about removing another person from this world," Klaus said, the Officer stared at Klaus, "Are you a pacifist Klaus?" "No sir, just a strong, God fereing man," Klaus said, covering the truth up, truth is, he was pacifist, he knew what the Germans did to the Russian people was atroicious, and he wanted to shoot every German there for what they did, Klaus was a patriot, but it's not patriotism, when you turn a huge city of another country, into a ghost town where not a native soul lives, "Klaus, we all know how God feels about killing, and we all know that it is wrong, but when your country is in peril, you have the right to fight," The Officer had a gut feeling Klaus was not listening to the reasoning, but he devised a plan, "I'll be back," The Officer said, leaving a rather confused Klaus.

Thirty minutes later, the Officer reappeard with a Russian prisoner, Klaus had a horrid feeling about this, he looked around, he was not about to get blood on his hands, before the Officer came in, Klaus unloaded all nearby guns, or atleast most of them, and hid the clips in a nearby closet. The Officer came in, with the Russian, who was a newer Prisioner, The Officer handed Klaus his pistol, he forced the Russian down on his knees, "Klaus, this is the enemy incase you never seen them, this is what they look like, this man has personally killed 5 of us, and is going to be put to death, but not by the normal person who does the executions," The Officer grinned evily, Klaus knew the next part, "You're going to execute this man, here and now." Klaus stared at the Russian, despite how hard he tried, the Russian began to cry, he knew German, and he heard every word the Officer said, this wrenched Klaus's heart, making him nearly cry, but he knew if he did, he'd be a dead man, "I have to run inspection, and when I come back, this man better be dead," The Officer said, walking out, Klaus stared at the gun, and then at the Russian, there was no way he was going to put him in a grave, "What's your name?" Klaus asked, "DOES IT MATTER TO YOU, YOU DOG?!" The Russian choked out, still crying, "I'm not going to kill you, I never had the intention to, ever, infact I never shot anyone, nor will I," The Russian looked up, and blinked, Klaus took a rag, and wiped away the Russian's tears, "I'm not going to shoot you, even if I have to pay for it," The Russian was confused, "You do not seem like the other German dogs, what is your name?" The Russian curious, Klaus smiled, "Klaus, I got here only a week ago, I was drafted," Klaus said, "My name is Shiska," The Russian said, Klaus looked outside, the HQ was empy, only the Officer really made use of it, everybody else, who knows why, was outside, just then, an insane idea popped into Klaus's head, "Shishka, you're not dieing today," Klaus said, Shishka blinked, "And why's that?" "Because you're going to escape," Just then, Klaus put the gun near the ropes binding Shishka's hands, Klaus fired, Shishka was free, but he couldn't understand why this German was freeing him, "Klaus, why are you doing this? I am the enemy," Shishka said, "Because this war is unjust, and pointless in every fashion, we are achieving nothing from it, except blood on our hands, I will come out of this war, or die, with NO blood on MY hands," Klaus said to Shishka, Shishka was shocked, all the other Germans were nasty, and cold hearted, but this one was different, "Klaus, you do not belong here, your heart is pure, and kind," Klaus handed Shishka the gun, but then Shishka aimed the gun to Klaus's head, "And a liar, all you dogs are the same!" He said enraged, Klaus didn't do anything, only stared, "I have proof I never killed, or even so much as INJURED someone, please Shishka, belive me," Klaus pleaded, holding up the paper with his stats on it, Shishka read it, and to his shock, Klaus was actually telling the truth, about everything, "See? I was going to Berlin university when they drafted me," Klaus said, Shishka couldn't belive it, there was one good hearted person, in the nasty war, "Come with me Klaus, I will take you far away," Shishka said, Klaus was surpised, "You are an inspiration to all, if every German was like you, there would be no war, and you do not deserve these dogs," Klaus looked at a nearby clock, the Officer still had thirty minutes left before he'd come back, Klaus threw the broken rope in the same closet with clips, then he reached in a nearby bag, finding a tomato, "He wants blood, I'll give him blood," Klaus said, he set the tomato down, and stomped on it, it splattered everywhere, he picked up the pieces, and threw them in the trash, "Shishka, I would love to come with you, but I can't, everywhere is trapped, and covered with troops, and Besides, going someplace else, it's still war," Klaus said, he wanted desperately to be out of the war, to go back, and get an education, to not have to put his life at stake, Shishka was very sad, he liked Klaus, he met no one, not even another Russian like him, "Klaus, please reconsider," Shishka pleaded. Shishka was worried that Klaus might end up like the other Germans, and he didn't want that to happen, "I can't Shishka, as much as I hate to, I have to stay," Shishka sighed in sadness, then gave Klaus a huge hug, "Do not end up like those filthy animals Klaus, I will tell of you to all of my Comrades, I swear it, they will all know of Klaus," Shishka said, nearly crying again, Klaus did not know what to do, but he was thankful, "I will never end up like those monsters," He said, seemingly proudly, Shishka crept out slowly, then looked back into the office, and raised his fist into the air, "For you Klaus," He said softly, then ran out of the HQ through the basement. Klaus stood there in the Office, he took out his pistol, and fired the whole clip into random spots where the tomato splattered, a few moments later, the Officer came in, Klaus quickly put the gun on the desk before the Officer seen, the Officer was smiling, "My, you've splattered his brains all of over the floor, and the whole clip, I see blood, but no body," The Officer said, he was suspicious, "I already found someone to clean the body, they're coming back to clean the blood," Klaus lied, but held a straight face while doing so, the Officer bought it, "I am glad you've gotten passed your trigger block, now then, GET OUT," The Officer shouted, Klaus was happy to obliage.

It was late, luckily the Barracks had a furnace, but Klaus could still feel the cold blowing through a little, he laid down in his bed, and drifted to sleep, when he did, he began to dream something insane, but in a good way, he seen a beautiful castle in the background, and a cute little village, plus an apple farm nearby, and even an amazing city in the sky, Klaus didn't want this to end, he felt just as happy as when he got that puppy for his tenth christmas, but it didn't end there, there were even cute little ponies, of all colors wondering around, they all had marks on their flanks, Klaus didn't get that at all, what on earth was making him dream this? Whatever it was, he didn't want it to stop. But he came to an abrupt end, when voices came, Klaus got up, and got dressed immediatly, he was going to get his rifle, but that was just instinct, he decided that if he was going to die, his time came to an end, and that's how it was meant to be, so he just got dressed, and walked outside, only to be tackled, "DIE DOG!" The voice exclaimed in whispery voice, "SHISHKA! IT'S ME KLAUS!" Klaus whispered, hoping that it was Shishka. The man was not Shishka, but Klaus did hear Shiska's voice, Shiska called to the man, and the man got off of Klaus, then Shishka grabbed Klaus, and yanked him over a nearby wall, "It is very good to see you my friend, the time has come to end this camp," Shishka said proudly, "Shishka, I don't think you really have a chance, I mean, sure you have men, but-" "But what?" Shishka said, staring at Klaus, "But this place has alot more, it's only an infintry section, but there are still alot, the HQ is empty, except maybe here and there guards, and all of these barracks are filled to the max with troops" Klaus said, Shishka thought for a moment, and then came up with a plan, "Instead of playing by their game, let's make a new one," Shishka then whispered the plan to everyone, who passed all the way down the wall. After a few hours, before the break of dawn, Shishka pulled out the Officer, and lifted his head up, staring into his eyes, "YOU ARE A FILTHY ANIMAL, AND YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE DEATH, BUT THAT IS THE ONLY WAY YOUR FILTH WILL BE REMOVED," Shishka then pulled Klaus next to him, which shocked the Officer, "Do you see this man?" Shishka asked, looking at the Officer, the Officer nodded, "Because of your murderous ways, he was drafted into your murderous horde, when all he wanted to do was go to Berlin University, and become a productive person, rather than a murderous lout!" Shishka said, the Officer stared at Klaus, "So this is what you are? A traitor? You'd rather assist the enemy then assist your own country?" The Officer said, "No, I am not a traitor, I am a man who got pulled into your wretched war, who had no choice in the matter, I refuse to fight for any side, because you are all wrong," Klaus said, "You have no right to be on this soil, for it belongs to the Russians, you had no right to invade, but your murderous ways infected everyone, I do not belive in war, for this one is pointless, and all it is doing, is tainting the hands of many Germans with uneccesary blood shed, you forced the Russians to fight, and then when they did, you redicule them, you are probably the only man I will say this to, but burn in hell," Klaus said, and walked away. After about 300 gunshots were, Shishka walked up to Klaus, "You meant what you said didn't you?" "Every word, I regret nothing," Klaus said, "If I have to choose a side, I choose yours Shishka, you are simply reclaiming what was taken from you," Klaus sighed, "I am ashamed to be called German," Shishka turned Klaus to face him, "You are different Klaus, you love, and tolerate everybody, even murders, you are the man that should be looked up to, rather than ridiculed, you should be a hero to the German people, not classified as 'traitor," "Yeah, that's true, but what good does it do," Klaus said with a sigh, "It makes people happy to know that there is someone who isn't looking to taste everydrop of blood that is spilled on the battlefield, I know you sure did make me happy!" Shishka cheered, trying to make Klaus smile, "And how do your comrades feel about you haveing a German 'dog' as a friend?" Klaus asked, rolling his eyes, "They'd like to burn you at a stake if you want the truth, but if they try, I will die before you do," Shishka said, Klaus was really confused, "When I was a young boy, I seen something that made me the happiest kid in the world, a beautiful, bright, rainbow, it was the prettiest thing I've ever seen, and it made me smile so much," Shishka said, "You remind me of that rainbow, you make me smile to know that there is a kind heart in this war torn world," Klaus just shrugged, "What good is knowing that, when you also know that kind hearted person isn't going to fire a single round?" Klaus questioned intensily, "Morale," Shishka said, "Alot of men are very sad, they've lost there mothers, fathers, wifes, children, you can cheer them up," Klaus just starred. The Russians were very happy with the takeover, knowing that there were heated barracks, made them all smile, Klaus stuck to his old bed, and decided to see if he could remember that dream, just like that, he was out, and just like that, he was in that old dream again, and again, the happiest he'd ever felt, but this time, he could move around, it was so real, and Klaus really wanted to beg someone for this to be real, he just didn't know who, just then he seen something out of place in the dream, it was a group of those pony things, Klaus was not very sure, but he decided to investigate, There were six of them, a blue one, rainbow hair, an orange one, blonde hair, a purple one, with purple hair, and red streak in it, a white one with purple hair, a yellow one, with pink hair, and a pink one, with poofy pink hair, five of them were looking at the blue one, also apperently Klaus figured out that there 2 ponies of 3 kinds in the group, the purple and white one had horns, the blue and yellow one had wings, but the orange and pink one didn't have anything, "Come on Rainbow, will you please hurry up and show us what you want darling?" the white one pleaded..._Talking horses? Unicorns and Pegasuses? Did somebody slip morphine in my drink?..._Klaus thought, "Yeah, Yeah, I'm workin' on it," the blue one said, Klaus was enthralled with this. This dream was the best one he's ever had, and he did not want it to stop, nor did he want to wake up, he continued to watch, "I'll be lookin' laik Granny Smith by the time you do it," The orange one said to the blue one, just then, the blue one zoomed up, and before you know it, a giant, huge colorful explosion happend, and colors of a rainbow spewed out in all directions, in a ring like form, and the blew zipped down, with trail of rainbow behind it, Klaus came to the conclusion that this was not a dream, he couldn't put his finger on it, but this was no dream, it was like, another reality, but Klaus just put it off, and continued to observe, "There 'ya go Rainbow, that's your best Rainboom yet," The orange one said, Klaus concluded that the blue one was Rainbow, "Thanks Applejack," Rainbow said, Klaus again made the connection. He woke up, he realised he had the largest smile ever, he decided to sleep in, he couldn't wait till night to see that place again, he tossed and turned for a moment, then went to sleep, and appeared in the same spot before, the ponies were as well, "Oh Dashie, your Rainbooms are amazing, I mean the first one did was even more amazing because made us all become friends, which made us heroes, which is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cool, I mean it's not 20% cooler, it's 100% COOLER!" the pink one said, she seemed hyperactive to Klaus, "Thanks Pinkie, I guess Rainbooms are important," Rainbow said, Klaus should have seen that name coming, the purple one was actually standing infront of Klaus, "Hold on everypony, I'm picking up something wierd," She said, these puns were killing Klaus, and every pun they made, he laughed, "What do you mean Twilight?" the white one asked, that was a pretty name Klaus thought, "Like, some strange essence," Twilight replied, "It's not from here." Klaus knew it, he was peering into an alternate reality, but it was way better then his, he thought, this was no dream, he was some how going back and fourth between his reality, and this one, but he had no idea why, just then, Twilight's horn glowed brightly, and Klaus began to feel something, until he woke up due to a terrified Shishka, "KLAUS?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Shishka's shouting only sounded like ringing to Klaus, after a minute or so, Klaus replied, "Yeah, I'm fine," Shishka chuckled, "This is going to sound wierd, but you were like becoming a ghost," Klaus was 100% for sure now, Twilight was actually bringing him into existance.

Just then, Klaus faded into a flash, but Shishka grabbed onto him, which made him fade as well, Just like that, they were standing in the colorful reality Klaus seen, in front of Twilight, "Und Twivight?" Klaus asked, Twilight stared at the two, not sure what to make of it, "Gde my nakhodimsya?" Shishka asked in Russian, "OOooOo they speak fancy! I like them!" Klaus chuckled, "Du bist lustig," None of them understood any of this mindless gibberish, Klaus just realised this, and cleared his throut, "You are Twilight?" He said, he forgot how silly his english accent was, but she understood, "Yes, I'm Twilight, who are you?" Twilight asked, "My name is Klaus, and this is my friend Shishka," He said, pointing to Shishka, who had his PPSH at the ready to fire, "Shishka, they're harmless, they're just ponies," Klaus said, "JUST PONIES?!" Rainbow yelled, and flew up to him, "I'll have you know that we've taken Discord, Chrysalis, and the Buffalo's on, and won them all," Rainbow said proudly, Twilight teleported Rainbow back the line of the others, Shishka blinked, "You took on who now, and what are you creatures?" Shishka asked nervously, he didn't like any of it, "Well, we're ponies, and the things Rainbow said, were extremely bad things," Twilight said, remembering, "Try super duper extremeny meany pants bad!" Pinkie said, Klaus laughed again, "She is funny, I like her," Klaus said, "OH DOES THAT MEAN YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIENDS?!" Pinkie yelled, and began to sing randomly, makeing all the others cover their ears, "OOOOH I AM PINKIE PIE AND I JUST MADE TWO NEW FRIENDS TOOOODAAAY, AND NOW I'M THERE BEST FRIEND PINKIE PIE!" She said, picking them both up in a hug, Shishka's mind was swimming, he had no idea whether to fight or flight, Klaus was enjoying himself, in a whole other realty, that was as far from the war as you could get, and Klaus wouldn't have it any other way, "Thank you Pinkie, we're happy to make you happy, but may we speak with Twilight alone?" Pinke dropped them, "Sure!" and bounced off to the line, Twilight came closer, "Would you mind if you explained just what happend?" Klaus asked, Shishka was curious too, but he was occupied watching for any hostile activity, "Well, I detected something off, I decided to tamper around, and then you guys appeared, speaking of...what are you?" Twilight asked, "Well, we are humans, uh, some say we are apes, but I just like to think of us mammals," Twilight blinked, she was smart, but this made no sense, she just gave a nod though, Shishka was still looking around nervous, "I swear I'm going to murder whoever slipped me that morphine," Shishka said, all the ponies gasped, "My word sir! Did you just 'murder?" The white one asked, "Excuse me, uh...White pony, what's your name?" Klaus asked, the white one smiled, "I am Rarity, fashion extradoinair!" She chirped, "Pleasure to make your aquantance," Klaus said, bowing, Rarity did the same, "My quite the gentleman you are!" She said, Shishka didn't notice, until he nearly shot, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled at the yellow one, "I was looking at your wierd gadget," She said, "What does it do?" Shishka breathed a sigh of relief, "It's a weapon, a gun," He said, the yellow one blinked, "What's a gun?" "Something that kills, that is all you need to know," Shishka said, "By the way, who are you?" Shishka asked, "Oh...My name is Fluttershy..." Fluttershy said, shyly, Klaus then said to Shishka, "Hey Shishka, I don't think we'll be going back," Klaus said, "Yeah, you won't be going anywhere at all actually, since that was interdimensional teleportation, it used the tear that you were using see through, meaning that the tear is sealed up, and unless another one happens, you won't be leaving," Twilight said, Klaus was very satisfied, "Good, because where we were, another reality away, is still considered to short in my opinion," Klaus chuckled, "Why's that darling?" Rarity asked, "Because, alot of killing happend there, it's human versus human, infact, me and Shishka are suppose to hate eachother," Shishka smiled, "But they even failed at that," Klaus put his arm around Shishka, "That's right, now then, starting new life, Shishka, give me that gun," Shishka pulled gun closer to him, "What if I want to keep it, you never know when that...Discord, or Chrysalis person will come back..." "Discord is reformed, and Chrysalis got set to the other side of the planet," Twilight said, makeing Klaus want the gun even more, "Give me the gun Shishka, this is a happy place, not violent," Klaus said, Shishka looked at the concerned ponies, then handed the gun to Klaus, who put in his back pack, "Now then!" Klaus said, "What shall we do, in the glorious land of..." He realised he didn't know the name of the place, "Equestria," Twilight finished, "Also, how did know all of our names?" Twilight asked, "Easy, you all said them atleast once, except for Rarity, nobody said her name," Klaus answered, Rarity huffed, "Maybe SOMEPONIES should ADDRESS me as RARITY, instead of HEY, because you 5 always say that," Rarity huffed again, "We're sorry Rarity, we'll say your name more often," Twilight said, "Why are you sorry?" Shishka asked, "Is her fault for not stating that in first place," He said, "Shishka, this is a land of happiness, and joy, and love, no one is at fault here," Klaus said, Shishka did not understand, "Perhaps it was bad idea for me to come along," He said, "Trust me, you could be captured and executed there if you'd like," Klaus said, Shishka decided that staying was a better option.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Awakening**_

Klaus jumped out of bed, breatheing fastly, he scrambled to get up, trying to think about that dream, it was quite the shocker, he looked over towards the calender on the wall in the Barracks, the date was January 24th, 1942, a day before it was in the dream, but it was late, infact, it was 10:30 PM, the day was about to end, Klaus didn't know if it was a dream, it was the most real one he's ever had, "Did I see the future, or was it just a very real dream?" Klaus thought, he had no idea what to think, but he'd find out soon, he decided to go back to bed, he'd find out soon enough. The next day, January 25th, 1942, Klaus woke up, he slept in quiet sometime, till 4:00, the only reason his head didn't get ripped off, is because the Officer was so confident that it was safe, he only had 2 guards stationed for the area, he cleared the sleep from his eyes, and sat up, he looked at the calendar, it was the day that he dreamt about, if it was premonition, the Officer would come up to him, and tell him he wanted to talk, Klaus was fearful of this day, even though it ended happy in the dream, he still wasn't to sure about it, it was so detailed, Twilight described something, Klaus couldn't remember, "Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, And...what was the yellow one..." Klaus rememberd that he didn't hear the yellow one's name, and decided to get the day rolling, he got up, and got into uniform. Outside, the weather made Klaus feel even more uneasy, it felt the same as in the dream, and he actually felt the same way toward, as he did in the dream, "If this is a coincidence, it's the strangest one yet I've ever had," He thought aloud, just then, the day began to play like a written script, the Officer came over to Klaus, and said he wanted to talk. When they entered the office, the Officer gave Klaus the same exact speech, word for word, from the dream, Klaus gave him the same explanations, Klaus was unsure on what to do, but he decided that going along with dream, might put him in the same happy place, after the 30 minute wait, the Officer came up with Shishka, Klaus was sure it was Shishka, the Officer handed him his pistol, told him Shishka (Russian dog is what the Officer called him) had better be dead by the time he got back, and he left. "Shishka," Klaus said, catching the attention of him, "Yes, I know who you are, listen, I'm going to sound like I deserve to be an ayslum, but I already knew what was going to happen, before it did, I knew the officer would tell me to shoot you, I knew your name, before you told me." Shishka was unsure how to react, Klaus explained everything to him again, about not wanting to injur anyone or anything, Klaus figured it was best to regain friendship with this Shishka, which he did, "Klaus, even though you knew me before I knew you, I am still honored to know that there are kind hearted people left in this world," but Shishka still aimed the gun at Klaus, and said he was lieing, Klaus held up the papers which proved he wasn't, and Shishka escaped, the Officer came in satisfied, and kicked Klaus out, the same as he did in the dream. It was getting late, Klaus layed down, it was the same as the dream, nice and warm in the barracks, but the same amount of cold from the dream, blew in here and there, when Klaus dosed off, he was there again, he hated that he had to follow foot steps, but he decided to do exactly what he did in the dream, and just observe, and he did the same thing as he did in the dream, took notes, looked around, but as by-the-book as the day was, Klaus awoke to hearing voices, he did the same thing, got up, got dressed, went out, got tackled, got pulled over a wall, and told them the same thing he did in the dream. As text book as the day had been, before the break of dawn, the Russians took over the base, and Shishka pulled the Officer out, gave him the same speech he did from the dream, and so didn't Klaus, and when Klaus walked away, he counted how many gunshots went off, same amount, 300, Klaus was thankful for one thing though, the day scooted along fast, Shishka and him had the same chat they did from the dream, and then, the best part of it all, Klaus layed in the bed, and entered Equestria again, he kept the place to himself, he didn't tell anybody about it, when he did tell Shishka about his premonition, all he told him was he saw the Russians take this place over, and that he saw their meeting. In the dream, the same things happend, he seen Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow..._When I get there, I am going to ask that yellow one for her name..._He thought, and soon enough, Twilight was infront of him, and began her horn began to glow, Shishka woke him up, and said he was fading, just then, as the dream went, Klaus, flashed, but Shishka grabbed on as well.

After all of the questioning, and introductions, and general discussions, Klaus did what he wanted to do after all was said and done, he walked up to the yellow one, "What's your name?" the yellow one, backed up, she seemed very shy, "I'm...fluttershy..." She whispered, "Come again please," Klaus asked, "Her name is Fluttershy," Rainbow said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Fluttershy," Klaus bowed, Fluttershy felt better about being around him now that introductions were through, but now that everything was done, Klaus finally could take a moment, and enjoy everything, same as Shishka, "You hear that Shishka?" Klaus asked, eyes closed, "Silence, no gunshots, no artiliary fire, no explosions, just peaceful silence." The ponies weren't to sure about them, sure they were nice, but they were also creatures nopony has ever seen or recorded, Twilight whispered to Fluttershy, "Do you know anything about creatures like this?" Fluttershy replied, "Not really, they look like monkies, but they're no monkey I've ever seen." Also, Twilight noted that the two's uniforms were very different, Shishka's uniform was Tan, and the cap he wore had a lined indentation in it, while Klaus's uniform was a very dark gray, Black boots, and helmet, but his uniform seemed suited for winter, and that had to mean something, also, the first time they spoke, Klaus spoke more differently then Shishka, still does, even talking normally. Twilight doubted they were actually together against whatever was going on in, infact, Twilight speculated they could have been on opposing sides of eachother, Twilight couldn't take it, "Klaus, Shishka, did you two fight against eachother in your old universe?" She finally asked, "Yes, well, I didn't fight at all, I always came up with an excuse of why I couldn't, but Shishka did fight, I mean, we never attacked eachother directly that is, Shishka fought against the side I was on, but I really wasn't, in our universe, one was FORCED into military service," Klaus explained, Twilight was entrigued..._A warrior race, kinda like the pegasi from the days of old, except possibly worse..._Twilight guessed, "Well Klaus, you are finally in the happy place you wanted to be," Shishka said, smiling, "Yes," Klaus replied, "No more war, no more suffering, no more anything dealing with murder," Klaus said, "And you do have a school here yes?" Klaus asked Twilight..._As I thought, alot worse then the pegasi from days of old, their whole societal structure is formed around war, how could a world run on such a barbaric system? Maybe they all had one ruler, for each side, that's the only way a warring race would survive, everybody seperate and out for themselfs. Wow, thank Celestia our world only has here and there problems, what an unhappy place..._Twilight thought, but was quick to respond to Klaus's question, "Yes, we have a School for fillies, and a University for older ponies." Klaus found it amuseing he'd be learning from a pony, he was so desperate for education that nothing was going to stop him, even if it was based in a silly, technicolor world, "How would one join the University?" Twilight immediatly caught on, she was surprised that Klaus wanted to learn, instead of blow somepony's head off, "Well, you have to pass a test, it's fairly simple, but if you don't know your basics, you won't pass," She said, "Gah, looks like I'll be needing to study," Klaus chuckled, Twilight blinked, curiosity again over took her, " Klaus, your race of people seem like nothing but war hungry, yet you want to learn?" "My dear Twilight, before the murderous horde 'drafted' me, I was a man of learning, we had universities, and schools, just war was top priority," Klaus explained, "Not all were murders, just most." Twilight finally understood the whacky culture, there was a bad side, a good side, and a gray side to the culture, the bad side was war, the good side was wanting a peaceful resolution, and the gray side simply wanted to learn, or not be bothered by the war, "Well, if you are a man of learning, then you'd know what PI is," Twilight smirked, Klaus sighed, "To the nearest..." "As much as you can," Twilight answered, "3.14159265359," Klaus resited, Twilight blinked, Klaus was right, and Twilight knew it, which scared her, she was sure that he wouldn't know, but he did, "Correct, so it appears your are a man of learning, and you told the truth," Twilight said, "I would not lie about my passion," Klaus stated proudly, Twilight lost all fear, and speculation, this was a creature of learning, and nopony else gave a flying feather about learning, other than Rarity (Maybe), Twilight knew she couldn't talk to him about history, because he wasn't native, but she knew she could talk science, math, and fine speaking with him, "Wow, so does that mean you spent your life learning?" Twilight asked, the squee sound played as she smiled, "That was random, and yes, I did," Klaus said, Twilight grinned ear to ear, and shot if into the air, "YES! FINALLY! YES!" Klaus was surprised, but was grateful, Twilight came back down, "Oh what was your play ever writing from Maneian Shakespear?" Klaus blinked, but then realised, "OH, you confused me, you see, we had someone with a similiar name, anyway, I have to say Julias Ceasar, definantly," Klaus said, "OH! I know that play, only the pony's name was Hoofius Ceasar, and yes, it was great!" Klaus smiled, "It would've taken my whole lifetime to find somebody with the same interests back on my world," He said, making Twilight smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Shishka's Journal Entry 1**_

_Dear Journal, 'Twilight,' I belive her name was, gave me this, to write in, so I suppose I will make use of it, I have but one thing to say about this place, cheerful. It's not a place for me, someone who trained for 3 months in rain, snow, and hail to attempt to even spill one drop of blood, Klaus has a good heart, but he doesn't understand my feelings, talking, colorful, wierd ponies, is like we did 100 pills of morphine at once, all of them have smiles, all of them cheerful, but after you killed 5 of your worst enemy, you want to kill more of them, make them pay, but then you get removed from your world, to another, where killing is unheard of, infact the worst any of the ponies said, was 'your going to get it now,' and then TICKLE the other to death. It's really cute, but at the same time I feel out of place, I was a simple farmer, until those dogs came in. __Which brings to the point of Klaus, he's a good man, but I may have to kill him, who knows when his heart might grow cold. __Which brings me to the point of Klaus, he's a wonderful man, and has potential, but I worry for him, what if he became like those monsters? Would I have to take him? I wish not to think of such things...But I do wonder of such a grim possibility. Anyway, today...Today 'Fluttershy' came up to me, and started asking me if there were more of 'us,' talking about me and Klaus, that came, I told her I did not know, but I was pretty sure we were the only ones. This journal reminds me of the one I use to carry, __I really mainly used it to keep track of how many German Dogs I killed__, I really only used it as I am with this one, tell of uneventful days, I just wonder what my purpose I am to serve here, they do not need a protector, the sparkle pony got that part covered, they do not need to learn how to fight, the pink one, which I somehow understood, explained really quickly about an attack on some wedding, and that they smashed many foes. I will only tell you this Journal, I wish to go back, and fight for Mother Russia, and cleanse the dogs from it, but...I am stuck here...I feel as if I do not belong._

_Signed, __Shishka_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Residence**_

The ponies had no problem with wanting them in, it was just a matter of who, Pinkie lived with the Cakes, and wasn't sure if they would mind, Fluttershy said it'd be okay, but after a short tour, Shishka wasn't to sure if haveing a submachine gun near animals who could actually do things was such a good idea, Rarity showed them around her place, which was really nice in Klaus's opinion, but then in a strange twist, Klaus was some how dressed in a tuxeodo, with a top hat, and Shishka was dressed in an old time king outfit, (you know, the one with the wierd thing around their necks,) Klaus didn't mind the random clothing change, he was happy to get out of that Nazi uniform, but Shishka didn't care for his, and Rarity seemed persistant to find a perfect outfit for him, while she was in the dressing room, Shishka ran out, Klaus decided to follow, even though she seemed like an alright choice. Infront of a fountain, Klaus and Shishka decided to discuss options, "Ugh, in all my life, I never had to live with someone," Shishka said, "Not even parents," Klaus was thinking, "Nor have I, but until we find someway to make money, we need to for now," Shishka was a bit annoyed, and decided to get out of his outfit, "Shishka?! WHAT IN THIS WOLRD ARE YOU DOING?!" Shishka got undressed, and put on his old uniform, "I refuse to look like a girl," He said, zipping up his pants, "Shishka, you could have ATLEAST went into an ally, or behind a tree," Shishka gawfed, "Please, the ponies here don't even swear, I DOUBT they even have that kind of thing!" Klaus glared at him, "They are the people of this world, it is not our place to judge them as to what they do, besides, love clearly exists here, and even hugs, and if they have weddings, I GARUNTEE they have that kind of thing," Shishka grumbled, he could care less. They arrived at Applejack's farm, they were greeted by a huge, red pony, "Can help ya'll?" He asked, "Yes sir, we're looking for Applejack," Klaus said, bowing, "Name's Klaus," The red pony went back inside, after a minute, he came back, "Ya'll gonna' come in or what?" He asked, chuckling, "Oh, our pardons sir, we didn't know you already invited us in." Once they were inside, they admired the house, it was big, and spaceious, after a moment of sitting on the couch, which Klaus and Shishka thought it was the most comfortable thing they ever sat on, Applejack came in sweating, "Ah'm sweatin' likea' mouse infront of a cat," She chuckled, and then smiled at the two, "Oh, it's yew two, welcome," She said, "Much obliaged Applejack, now then, me and my friend came here to ask something from you," Klaus said, Applejack sat in the other chair, "And what's that?" She said with a smile, "We need a place to stay," He said, Applejack stared, them staying wasn't a problem, but extra help on the farm was always welcomed, and if they were leaving all the time looking for a job, they wouldn't be doing anything, "Well, uhh, sure yew gais could, but you'd have to help out 'round here," She said, "We could do that, but mind you, we also have to go find a paying job," Klaus said, "Oh, uhh, Ah dunno fella's," She said, apperently it was going to be harder then Klaus expected to find a pony willing, "It's understandable," Klaus said, and the two got up, "We thank you for your time," Klaus bowed, and walked out, Shishka stayed, "I would be happy to live here with you," He said, "Well thank 'ya, but I mean, we're always lookin' for help 'round the orchard," She said, "Yes, and I use to be a farmer myself," Shishka said, Applejack smiled, "Well, Ah suppose you could." Klaus over heard, and smiled..._Shishka found a place, that's good, less chance of a pony getting shot, when he's to busy farming..._And made his way to Pinkie Pie's house, he knocked, and was greeted by a tall yellow one, "Hello?" He asked, "Yes, I'm looking for a Miss Pinkie Pie," Mr cake thought, "I think she said she was going to go do something, who knows when she'll be back," Mr Cake laughed, "Ah, I see, thank you for your time," Klaus said, but just then, out of a potted plant, that Klaus never imagined a pony popping out of, Pinkie Pie jumped out, "You lookin' for me mister?" She said, "Indeed I was," Klaus answered, "Oh! Ohohohohohohohoh! Does that mean you want to play, or do something together because I mean that would be SO cool!" Klaus smiled, there was just something about her that was cheerful, "Well, no, I was going to ask you if I could live with you for a short time," Pinkie thought, "Are you any good at baking?" She asked, "If you like things extra burnt," Klaus replied, "Uhh...I don't know, I mean, we never had anybody live here with us, uhh, Mr. Cake? Would you mind if Klaus lived here with us?" Pinky asked, "Well, uhh, I'd like to know if you'd be able to help out somehow," Mr Cake asked, "My skill isn't in baking, or cooking, trust me, Shishka would have shot me if he tasted my cooking," Klaus chuckled, "Well...What are you good at?" Pinky asked, Klaus sighed, he whipped out his pistol, and shot a potted plant, that was far away, "I'm good at firearms," He said, Pinky and Mr Cake stared at him, "Well...I'd like to help you out, but I mean, if you can't bake, you wouldn't really be helping out here, and that would be like, you not caring about us," Pinky said, with a frown, "No, I do care it's- Wel okay, thank you for your time," Klaus walked away, truth be told, he really was a piss poor cooker, he once made dinner for his Kompany, but they all got food poisioning, and spent a week in triage. Klaus thought maybe goin' back to Rarity's place would be a good idea, but he wasn't very neat ethier, and she looked pretty organised, Klaus let out a sigh, "Looks like I'll be sleeping outside, better wear something warm," Twilight came out from the Library, surprising Klaus, "OH!" Klaus yelped, then held his chest, "UHH...Okay," He said, breathing, "Oh, I'm sorry Klaus, I didn't mean to scare you," Twilight said, "It's fine, I just...never seen a tree as a library," He chuckled, "Oh, yes, it is very neat, anyway, I overheard you, and I refuse to have a man of learning, sleep outside," She said, "Well thank you Twilight, but...I assume you want me to do things as well," He sighed, Klaus wasn't afraid of work, he just didn't like back breaking stuff, "Other than help me in my studies... Not really," She smiled. Klaus walked into the Library, it was very pretty, very organised, "Uhh...Twilight, you are organised, I'm a bit of mess, not to messy, just...Yeah," Twilight looked at him, "Just pick up after yourself, and you'll be fine," She said, and trotted to the table with a quill and ink, "What about a pen?" Klaus asked, "Well, I tried that once, but the quill and ink are the only things this scroll accepts," Klaus blinked.

After thirty minutes of writing, a purple dragon took it, and blew on it, "Thanks Spike," Twilight hugged him, Spike sighed, "Twilight, you don't have to hug me after everytime I send a letter," Twilight smiled, "Of course I do, I want to show you how much I care about you," Spike smiled, "Oh, where are my manors, Spike, this is Klaus," Klaus waves, Spike stares, "What's he suppose to be?" Twilight looks back, and sighs, "I don't know, but he's one of learning," She said with a smile, Spike facepalms, "So now there are TWO braniacs living here?" Spike shook his head, "Before soon, my head really will look like an egg," Klaus and Twilight chuckle. After an hour or so, Twilight and Klaus were discussing various works of art, Twilight and Klaus both found it wierd that they were discussing the same works of art, but they had different names, but nontheless, Klaus and Twilight both were pleased with the fact, they found eachother to discuss these with, "Wow, I am terribly sorry Klaus, for misjudging you from what your race is," She said, "It is fine Miss Twilight, It is understandable on how your thoughts were misconstruded (Misunderstood)," He said, smileing, "Well, I'm glad I WAS wrong," They continued to talk through out the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Realization**

Klaus woke up, and rubbed his eyes, and looked around, it didn't look like the Library, infact..._WAS THAT A DREAM?!..._Klaus thought, he panicked, he was back in his seemingly forgotten torture, but here he was, in the bed, in the barracks, in the same war-torn place, Klaus was terrified, his mind swimmed, unable to think logically, or seperate fact from make-belive, Klaus began to cry, "WHY! WHY! WHY AM I BACK HERE?! I WAS SO HAPPY!" He said, head in hand...But crying was the least of his worries, when the Officer walked in, "Schultze Klaus? What is the matter?" He asked, "I'M BACK HERE, WHAT THE-..." He stopped once he realised who he was speaking too, "I mean..." He whiped his tears away, "At your ready Kompfuher," He said softly, "No no, this intrigues me," The Officer said, "You spoke as if you went someplace else, did you run off last night?" The Officer asked, "Do ignore me Kompf, I was merely dreaming," Klaus said, forceing a chuckle, The Officer was not buying any of it, "So I am to not worry about one of my men, yelling out in fear, as if he left, and came back?" He said, Klaus stared, he was shaking inside so furiously, that he nearly actually began to shake himself, "W-Well, uhh, n-no...?" He said nervously, "I was going to scold you about your performance, but I think you telling me your dream would be MUCH, MUCH more entertaining," He said, seemingly wickedly, but it was actually more sincere then anything, "I'd prefer not to," Klaus said stubbornly, he was not about to tell this cold-hearted murder, he dreamt of rainbows, and talking ponies, but Klaus wished, begged almost verbally, for it to be real again..._To the power above, I beg you to place back to that happy place, I would do anything, even kill, to get back there, let it be real, let me go there..._He prayed, "Well Klaus, I'm waiting," The Officer said, sitting on Klaus's bed, Klaus stared defiantly, "Very well, I'll throw you on execution duty until you tell me," The Officer got up to leave, "WAIT!" Klause finally said, Klaus didn't care now, he was not about to shoot men, "I'll tell you mein kompffuher," He said, the Officer turned back, grinning, "Good."

It was the longest 2 hours of Klaus's life, the Officer would occasionally stop him, and ask him questions about it, "So...You and...Twilight, discussed works of world art?" He asked, Klaus nodded, "Only their Juilias Ceasar, was Hoofius Ceasar," He chuckled, "Interesting...Do you remember smoking anything that gave you a really good feeling?" The Officer asked, "Nein, I don't smoke," He said, "Very good," The officer said, and then for some reason broke down in tears, "You are so lucky Klaus, to experience such a wonderful experience," Klaus was taken back, the Officer? Crying? What on earth was going on? "Mein Komph...Please, do not cry..." He said, trying to comfort him, "And that...DAMNED TITLE, Never refer to me as that again, my name is Kraig, KRAIG, NOT KOMPHFUHER," He shouted through crying, "Klaus, I never killed anyone, execution position is a scare tatic, infact I'm ashamed, disgraced even," Kraig said, "I won...ONE BATTLE, ONE! And they promote me?!" He said, "I DIDN'T EVEN FIRE A SINGLE SHOT!" Klaus was really wierded out, he looked at the calendar, January 26th, 1942, Klaus stared, he begged it not to be true but it was, "And now, they want A THOUSNAND MEN DEAD! A THOUSAND!" He shouted, "I AM NO COLD BLOODED MURDER! Infact, I don't even order anyone to go on a search, I never had any executions done, or anything!" He said, "Zat was the other guy! Who-" Kraig stopped, shook his head, and wiped his tears away, "Klaus, you are to not speak of your experience, and the prisioner we have is indeed named Shishka, you are to have repeated contact with him, understood? If anyone asks, you are interrogating him," Kraig got up, and put on his hat, and went to step out, "WAIT! Kraig, about yesterday...?" Kraig turned to him, "You don't remember?" Kraig asked, "Well there was an attempt from the Russians, other than that, a boring, freezing day," Kraig said, making it to the door, then turning to Klaus once more, "Oh, and do change your bandage, I imagine you don't remember bumping your head ethier, yeah, a grenade landed near you, luckily you were wearing all zat gear, you hit your head on a barrel," He said, and leaving, Klaus felt his head.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: What is Real? What is Not?**_

Klaus jumped out of the bed, he looked around, he could barely make out book shelves, and books, he sighed, and layed back down, he was back in Equestria...Or did he ever leave? Klaus was very confused, he could not put these events together, he first came as a spectator, could not move, only look around, the next time, he could move around, the next time, he got pulled through, but then apperently woke up, "Ugh...Dieing of thirst..." He said, and got up but fell down, "AH!" He said, his head was in pain, and the room was swirling, he heard thumps down the stairs, "Uuuugh...What's the matter?" Twilight asked sleepishly, and turned the light on, "Klaus?" She said, and ran over to him, "Klaus, why did you try to walk? The doctor said you wouldn't be able to get out of bed for atleast two days," She levitated him to the bed, "Now what in Equestria do you need at this time of night?" She groaned, "Wait, I have a head injury?" He said, feeling his head, he instantly got a sharp pain, "Yeah, remember? Rainbow wasn't very careful, and rammed right into you while doing some kinda trick, and you hit your head on a log," She said, Klaus blinked, "I do not remember, but I do appreciate for your assitance," He said, and attempted to get up again, with the same effect, "AAAAAH!" Twilight shook her head, "You're more stubborn then Applejack," She levitated him again, "Yes well, I am very thirsty."

Twilight came back with a glass of water, Klaus drank it, "Much appreciated," He said happily, "Is that all?" Twilight was anxious to go to bed, but she wanted to make sure he was going to be okay, "Twilight, I..." He wasn't sure, "Twilight, I dreamed that I was back at that world," Twilight blinked, "It was as if I was really back there," Twilight rubber her eyes, "It is possible you're seeing what other Klaus's are...I mean it's just a theory, but there is a theory that there are infinite us, so you're possible seeing what other Klaus's are, which could mean that the yous are some how mergeing, which is a very rare thing," She said, Klaus was kinda confused, "So you're saying that there are trillions of me? And we are all mergeing?" He asked, Twilight nodded, "I don't think it will hurt you or anything, but it is indeed scary," Twilight was actually fearful for Klaus, every Klaus in all existance will be mergeing with eachother, what kind of effect could that have? "Well, my recommendation is try to know that this is the real one," She said, but she didn't know the cure, or fix, all she could do is try to comfort him, "I-" Klaus was abruptly cut off, and went silent.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Good, the Bad, and The Merge**_

Klaus opened his eyes, but it wasn't the barracks, or the library, he looked around, "Show him Klaus, show him why you are Cross holder," Klaus blinked, and looked down, he was apperently holding a gun to a US Ranger, "Go on you jerry scum, shoot me, I double dog dare 'ya..." He chuckled, Klaus blinked, and rememberd what Twilight said, this Klaus must be a war monger, "No, I'm not going to shoot him," He said, and pointed the gun to the other Cross holder who said it, and shot him, "I'll shoot you, you murderous dog," the man instantly dropped, "Wh-What?" the Ranger said, "I do not know you, nor do I know how I became a Cross holder, nor do I know the things I've done, but I refuse from this moment forth to take a life, atleast one that is undeserving of being killed that is," He said, tossing the gun down, the Ranger was in awe, "You don't remember?" He said, "Nein," Klaus responded, "Well, uhh, from what I can tell, you performed some kinda sabotage operation on a tank depot, no one was killed, only injured," Klaus blinked, perhaps this Klaus didn't kill, "So...Could you know, cut me free?" The Ranger asked, Klaus flipped out his knife, and cut the ropes, "Hey...Uh, thanks," He said, "I befriended a Russian, I think I can befriend you," Klaus chuckled.

"KLAUS!" Twilight whacked him, Klaus shook his head, "Wha..?" He said, shaking his head, feeling dizzy from the whack, "I...seen another version..." He said, "The yous are getting closer to merging together," She said, she was fascinated, but also afraid, removing all the Klauses in the universe, and putting them all into one, who knows how devastating that would be, but they were about to find out, because a moment later, air around Klaus started to wobble around, "Huh...Twilight...?" He said, "Klaus, step outside, like umm...NOW!" She said, he tried to, but fell down, "SCHIZZA!" He cursed, his head still killing him, Twilight levitated him, and ran outside to an open field, she put him down as gently as she could, "Twilight, do you think I'll die?" Klaus said, in a shaky voice, "No, I don't think you will, but I definantly think you'll be changed," She said, "For good? For bad?" He asked, "I don't know, I never seen this, I don't think anypony has," She said, the wobbling air began to grow more intense, and suddenly, a pony appeared with in a flash of light, "OOF!" He said, shaking his head, "Oh, hello Twilight," He said, "Say, why did I get teleported?" The pony spoke exactly like Klaus, "You're Klaus right?" Klaus asked the pony, "One and only," He smiled, and then frowned, "Wait, you sound like me," He said, "And you sound like me," Human Klaus said, just then another one appeard, "I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR THROU...t...out...?" He said confused, looking around, "Wait a minute, am I in ponyland?" He asked, "Sure are," The pony Klaus said, Twilight stared at the three Klauses, just then another one appeard, who was curled into a ball, "ZEY CALLED ME CRAZY, I TOLD ZEM WHAT I SAW, BUT I AM THE CRAZY ONE, AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" the other three Klauses stared at him, "Wow, we could've ended up like that one," Pony Klaus said, chuckling, "AHAH-Wait, I'm here?" Crazy Klaus said, looking around, "I MADE IT! I MAAAAADE IT! I'M ACTUALLY HERE!" He jumped up, and flung Twilight in the air, "I'M HERE!" He caught her and set her down, "TWILIGHT YOU HAVAE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM TO SEE YOU!" Twilight backed up, "This is just wierd..." She said, the Orginal Klaus still laying down, "Tell me about it..." Another Klaus appeared, "Keep it quiet," He said in a whisper, and then blinked, "Am I in Equestria...?" He said, "I AM!" He hugged the Pony Klaus, "Uhh, being hugged by me is wierd," He said, "I AM ACTUALLY HERE! Wait, why do you all look like me?" He said, all the other Klauses looked at eachother, "Wow, are you me?" The said in unison, except the original one, "I do apologise fellows but I belive we're going to merge," Crazy Klaus stared, "You mean have a giant orgy or something?" Pony Klaus eeked, "ABSOLUTELY NOT, I WANT NO PART OF THIS!" Orignal Klaus shut them up, "NO YOU DUMPKOPHS, I MEAN MERGE AS IN LIKE, MERGE WITHIN EACHOTHER TO CREATE UND KLAUS," All of them stared, "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh," They all said, another Klaus appeared, except he looked like a scientist, "Nein nein nein, none of zese plans vould vork..." He said, and then stared around, "And I'm in Equestria," He said, and continued to think, but then stopped, "WAIT, I'M HERE?!"

After about 100 more Klauses appeared, the air stopped wobbling around Original Klaus, there were about 50 pony versions, 50 crazy ones, 30 Scientist ones, and 10 warmonger ones, Twilight stared, "Wow, this is a first," She said, Twilight looked up, and seen that the sun had already rose, "It must be like ten in the morning..." She said, giving a yawn, "Actually Miss Sparkle it is exactly eleven sixteen," One said, just then, all of the Klauses got pulled ontop of the original, "YOU ALL NEED TO LOSE WEIIIIIIIGHT!" He complained, "IT MUST BE THE PONY ONES!" One said, and a giant light formed around them, Twilight put on sunglasses it was so bright. After about ten minutes, the light dissappeared, and one anthroponied Klaus laid there, "Uuugh..." He said, he tried to stand, but the head injury still prevented him, "STUPID CEREBELLUM!" He shouted, but then blinked, "Wait, am I the real Klaus? I remember being crushed by the other one hundred fifty ones," He said, "I must be the real one, although that would fall under the parabellum of your philosphy of being paradoxed, sense there are one hundred and fifty ones that merged within me," He said, and got up, falling again, "Gah..." He said, "Twilight, could you give me elevated foundationing?" He said, "Uhh...Sure...?" She said, she was pretty sure he asked for assistance, and levitated him, "Much appeased," He said, and she walked to the Library.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Confusion**_

A day after the merge, Twilight felt it necessary to ask her mentor to come down and have a look at him, "Is your mentor intelligent?" Klaus asked, "Very," Twilight answered, and nodded with a smile, just then a knock came on the door, "Oh, there she is," Twilight said, and walked down. A minute later, a giant white horse appeard, who had wings and a horn, which Twilight said was rare, "Is this the...pony?" She asked, "Yes, uhh," Celestia was taken back by him, "Why does it feel like he is not the only one?" She asked, looking around, "Well uhh, he had a strange experience and well," Twilight didn't know what her teacher would say about a pony who merged with one hundred and fifty other hims, "It's fine Twilight, well madam, last night I apperently merged with other mes from other realities," He said, "Oh," Celestia chuckled, "Twilight, it's fine, on a rare occasion, something like this will happen, it's very rare, but it is indeed possible, there are no negative side effects, other than thinking, he might think he's somewhere else, but after a while, that will go away," She said, "Also, I never seen a pony of your stature," She said, "Looks like a pony, but can stand on two legs? Reminds me of Pinkie," She chuckled, "Well Twilight, it is always nice to see my most faithful student," She said, and walked back down, shortly the door was heard shutting, "Well, uhh, I have some work to do, I suppose you could go around town maybe?" (Sorry for the late description of Klaus,) She asked, starring at Klaus.

Klaus wasn't sure how he felt about being pony, he looked at himself, he saw that his tail was blue, and his body was apperently darker-gray, he didn't think he had any features like Twilight, such as the horn, or wings, so he just passed it off..._Ugh, must be the pony Mes doing..._He thought, Twilight still staring at him, "Uhh...You still with me?" She asked, "OH! That must have been perturbing for you, I shall go examine the geograhy," He said getting up, and walking out, "Wow, that guy is something, I think the wide vocabulary comes from the scientist hims," She thought aloud. Within two seconds of Klaus being in town, Pinkie bounced up to him, "I never seen YOU before," She said, Klaus felt as if there was like this, 'happy' aura around her, but he didn't mind..._This feeling is better than the 'any second now, you could be shot' feeling in the war..._"You have actually, I just kinda changed," He chuckled, "OoOoOO, wait, are you Klaus?" She asked, "Yep," He said, "OoOoO, wow, now you're part pony! Which is strange because before you were that other wierd thingy, but hey, A for effort," She chirped, and walked away, Klaus waved goodbye..._Wait I still have hands?..._He looked down, he indeed still had his hands, but they were still colored dark gray, "My what a drab color, I thought I was more lively then this," He then looked up, but what he made his heart jump, and he jumped back, "OH, it's you, you gave me quite the surprise Princess," He said chuckling, "Oh, my apologies Klaus, it is just I sensed an alicorn, uhh a pony like me, and I want to meet her, but I cannot seem to find it," She said laughing, "I've searched everywhere, but it seems to originate around here," She said looking around, "Funny possibility, but do you think I could be the alicorn?" He asked, this actually sparked Celestia's interest, "I never heard of a colt alicorn, but it could be a possbility," She said, she didn't want to be mean, but she doubted it was even the slightest of chance, "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I must beg my leave for now, until next time," She said, Klaus bowed, "And goodbye to you m'lady," He said, Celestia blinked, it's been forever since somepony actually gave a formal farewell, "And to you," She said, and walked away.

Klaus decided to go see how Shishka was doing, so he made his way to the farm, when he was nearly there, something streaking a rainbow hit into him, he was dazed, he never been hit so hard in his life by anything, "Oof...What in the world?" He said, getting up and looking around, he looked behind him, and seen what hit him, "Wow, for a little pony, you pack quite the punch," He said, chuckling, Rainbow got up, she was dazed as well, but shook it off, "I'm sorry, new trick, it didn't really work to well," She said, chuckling, "Wait, LITTLE?!" She said, and flew up to Klaus, "LISTEN HERE BUNGO, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT ANYPONY WHO CALLS-Wait I do know you," She said, noticing familiarities, "Your Klaus, am I right?" She asked, "Indeed," He said bowing, "So...Why aren't you...that...thing you were before?" She asked, "Long story, to put it short, I kinda turned into a pony...sort of, and I meant nothing by calling you little, it's just, you know, I'm kind of tall," He said, Rainbow flew back a little, he wasn't lieing when he said he was tall, he was two feet taller then her (5'0), "Wow, you are tall, how'd you get that way?" She asked, flying around him, "Well, like I said, long story, once more, short version is I changed," He said, chuckling, "Now then, off with me," He said, walking away, but Rainbow decided to go with him, "You mind if I tag along?" She asked, "Not a bit, come along if you'd like," He said, walking towards the farm.

When they arrived at the farm, Klaus walked up, and gave a knock, after a few moments, an old pony popped out, "Uhh...Yes?" she said in a shakey voice, "Hello madam, is Applejack here?" Klaus asked, "Yeah, she's in the back," She said again, and walked back to her chair. Klaus thanked her, and went around the back, but spotted something wierd, "Is a good throw, but let me show you how it is done," Klaus heard Shishka's voice, but all he saw was something that looked like him, except had a tan color, and black tail, "Uhh...I'm not interrupting am I?" Klaus said, knocking on the barn, Shishka looked up and smiled, "Klaus, is good to see you," Shishka said, Klaus still looking at him, "Uhh, Shishka? You look...different," Klaus said, Shishka was actually oblivious to the fact he was pony-like, "Must be the haircut I got from Applejack," He said chuckling, Applejack stared at him, "Yeah...Must be," She said, starring at him, she as well noticed that he didn't notice, "Anyways," Shishka said, and tossed a horse shoe, and landed it right on the pole, "And that is how you throw," He said, Applejack was a bit annoyed she lost at her own game, and was about to challenge him to an iron pony competition, but he looked rather tough, so she didn't, "Wow Klaus, he looks like you, kind of," Rainbow said, Shishka stared at Klaus, and then looked down, "AH!" He fell down, starring down, "I KNEW THERE WAS REASON FOR NOT FEELING MY TOES!" He said, Klaus chuckled, "Ja, that would pretty much be the reason," He said, Shishka saw that he had hooves instead of feet, and felt very awkward about it, "Klaus...I do not feel right about this," He said, "Is so strange," Shishka said, "Did you happen to have rapid flashing dreams?" Klaus asked, Shishka blinked, "How do you know of that?" He asked sternly, "I know because that is what I went through, and then I became...This," Klaus said spinning around slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Shishka's Journal Entry 2**_

_Dear Journal, I HAVE BEEN CHANGED INTO SOMETHING THAT I DON'T THINK IS GOOD. Okay, I've been wanting to get that off my chest, now then, to be more clear, I have apperently went through some kind of change, were I am now part horse. It is so very strange to me, it is also partly scary, but Klaus seems to be completely fine with his change. Klaus, there's someone for you, he has a good, wholesome heart, but I find that him being completely okay with being part horse, is a little strange. Oh well, from what I hear, apperently no one eats any meat, which makes sense, if they did, they'd be eating their distant cousin or something! I really should not make fun of them though, they are all nice, the pink one visits me, just to see if I need a smile, which is strange, making others smile is apperently her entire existance, could you imagine having someone like that back at home? Anyway, my 'coat' color as they call it, is apperently tan, much like my uniform I use to wear, my 'tail' (It's so strange to have one) is the color of my boots, but aside from those changes, is pretty normal, I guess I'll have to start liking salads, who knows, maybe horse-me will like them._

_Signed, __Shishka_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The Routine (Epilouge)**_

**Hey guys, I'd like to thank you for reading this story of mine, it was really kinda just splattered together, and I really didn't get any suggestions on this one this time, I also was hoping for this story to grab in interest, and if you already looked at the adventures of beamer, you'll definantly be able to tell I tried to ease up on references, I know you probably don't mind them, but if you did read it, you'll notice a signifigant difference, also, I hope you learnd a thing or two, and extended your vocabulary just a little bit, I'm not trying to show off my braniacness, I'm just trying to help people learn something new. Also, I did have A inspiration to start this, but no need for spoilers, I definantly hope you enjoyed this story, I know I enjoyed writing it, and who knows, maybe I'll post a sequel to it. PS: This is like, the end/prolouge. PSS: If any of you were offended by any historical matters, I do apologise.**

"Ah a beautiful day indeed," Klaus said, waking up and stretching, it's been nearly two months since the merge, and since they arrived there. Klaus got out of bed, and even though the dragon normally made breakfast, Klaus figured give the little fella' a break, so he headed down to the kitchen, and began to prepare breakfast, he decided to bring some of Earth's cousine (food for those who do not know), and make pancakes, there was no meat in them, and they were made from flower, so he didn't see anything wrong with it. He pulled out the pots and pans, and everything else needed to make them, and began to make them, after five minutes or so, Spike strolled down tired, "Oh, guten morgen (good morning in german) Spike," He said happily, "Uuugh, It'd be better if I was still in bed..." He said sleepishly, "Come little friend, it is always a good day," Klaus chirped again, "I guess," Spike sighed, "You know Spike...I hear Rarity is still sleeping, maybe you could surprise her with breakfast in bed," Klaus said, smiling, THIS caught Spike's attention, "Her favorite meal is eggs and haybacon," Klaus said, "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Spike said, and zipped out of the door. Klaus chuckled to himself, "Such a silly one, that Spike," He said to himself, "Oh my, this is indeed done," He said, and layed the pancakes on a plate, "Frauline Sparkle! Breakfast is done und ready!" He chirped, no answer, Klaus chuckled, "Ah yes, her late night study, I shall serve it to her in bed," He said, taking the plate up the stairs. There she was alright, sleeping like a rock, Klaus shook his head, "Sometimes, Frauline, sometimes you study yourself to the bone," He said, and flicked on the light, and walked up the stairs, the light had no effect on her, she was still sleeping soundly, Klaus poked her, she mumbled, "Starswirl...that's the...constelation...of Orian...not...Little...Dipper..." Klaus blinked, and then shook his head, "Ah yes, she has mention this Starswirl one before," He said, and leaned down, "Do forgive me," He whisperd, "CELESTIA IS HERE! YOU MADE AN F ON YOUR TEST!" He shouted, Twilight jumped out of bed, "NO NO NO! I STUDIED I SWEAR I DID!" She shouted, eyes closed, but then opened them only to see Klaus with breakfast, "W-Where's the Princess?" She asked, looking around, "My apologies Frauline Sparkle, the princess is not here, I said that to wake you up," He said, Twilight fell down on the bed, sighing a huge sigh of relief, "Thank Celestia you only said it to wake me up," She chuckled, just then, Celestia appeared, her hair a frizzled mess, "I KNOW, IT'S AROUND...huff...HERE SOMEWHERE!" She shouted, and began to sniff around, "I SMELL IT!" She shouted again, "Uhh..Princess?" Twilight asked concerned, Celestia was sniffing Klaus, "Maybe it IS you!" She said, "No no, stallions can't be alicorns, that's not the law of the land...Is it? No it can't be! I must find her," She said, and dissappeared within a flash, "Well, that was wierd, anyway Frauline Sparkle, I made you breakfast," Klaus chirped, Twilight looked surprised, "Really?" She said, "Ja, back on my world, these are called pancakes," He said, and presented the breakfast, Twilight wasn't sure, "Uuuuuuuuuh..." She looked at them, "Come Frauline, just a taste," Klaus urged, Twilight didn't hate Klaus's cooking, it's just, he made some kind of salad, with cheese, and meat, Twilight dared not to think what meat it was, it wasn't bad or anything, it's just she was never used to tasting that kind of taste, "Frauline, it is made of flour, milk, und eggs, with some syrup," He said, Twilight wasn't sure, but she trusted him, and took a bite, as soon as she tasted it, she nearly fainted, the taste was unlike anything she ever tasted before, "Frauline?" Klaus asked concern, looking at her swaying back and forth, and then shook her head, "Woooooow..." She said, amazed, "That was better then anything I ever tasted before in my life, I'm being serious," She said, and began to chomp the pancakes down, Klaus laughed, "Zat was my first reaction as well, I learned on my own how to make zem, my parents they..." Klaus stopped, he looked rather distraught, "Klaus, it's fine if you can-" "No Twilight, it is fine, they dissappeared, literally, poof, no more parents," He said, "No notes, no letters, no goodbyes, I do however recall one thing my father said, he said Klaus, never become like them, never ever ever never become like them, you are a good person, and one day, you will go to a place that is fitting to you," Klaus said on the verge of tears, "I belive it was a destiny of sorts for me to come here," He sighed, wiping his eyes,Twilight felt as if the mood went from cheerful to depressing, so she decided to change the subject, "I'm terribly sorry for that Klaus, but have you seen Spike? He's normally here," She said worridly, "Indeed I did, he got up to make breakfast, but I had that covered, so I gave him tips," He giggled, Twilight quarked an eyebrow, "Did you now...What sort of...tips?" She asked investigativly, "Well, tips like: What Rarity's favorite breakfast is, the fact she's still sleeping and what not..." He said smiling, Twilight chuckled, "Oh, fanning the flames of a crush?" She asked, "What could it hurt? I think it's nice that he likes Rarity, and Rarity likes him, so those two are just good friends," Klaus said.

After Twilight finished th pancakes, she decided that it would be good to teach Klaus a little Equestria history, she started by grabbing a book, "I read this before Nightmare Moon's return, who is now known as Luna," She said, "Before you go on, and you might find this strange of me to ask, but why do the clouds, sun, and moon need pony help?" Twilight grimmenced, she hated when this was asked, "Well, before the princesses ruled, there was creature named Discord, he ruled the world in complete chaos, it rained chocolate milk, clouds of cotton candy, trees were pretty much just rubberized, and roads, were soap," She said, "After a few thousand years of this, the alicorn race, the world was filled with them then, rose up against him, it was only Celestia and Luna who actually made him a statue, but the war was not without casualties...Supposedly Luna and Celestia are the last of them," She sighed, "Oh and the world spun like a top, the sun and moon got rose up and down every three minutes." With this explaination in his mind, Klaus was actually a bit fearful he might meet this Discord, "Anyway, the world was so damaged, that it actually needs help in order to function, same with the sun and moon, I mean it all use to be like the Everfree Forest, clouds moved on their own, animals roamed free, and plants grew by themselfs, no need for anypony care, but after such a tramatic thing such as all that chaos happend, they actually need help to function," She said with a sigh, "OH WOW!" She exclaimed, "Would you look at that time, we spent two hours with this...Shouldn't Spike be back by now?" She said, "It slipped my mind that he was gone, I wonder what he could be doing," She said worriedly, "...Twilight, I don't want to make this sound wierd," He began, "But like Rainbow being mom to that orange filly, aren't you Spike's mom?" He asked, Twilight blinked, she only thought of it like that once, and that was the initial hatching of him, "Well...Technically yes..." She said, she really didn't know how to feel about that observation, "Technically indeed, If I know my logical thinking correctly, even though the mother may lay the egg, whosoever hatchs the baby, is to become it's mother, am I correct?" He asked, "Well...Yes?" She said, "And that makes you, his momma," He smiled.

Klaus left a thinking Twilight, while he headed towards Rarity's place, he ran into Shishka, "Oh, is good to see Klaus!" Shishka said, "Well it-AH!" Klaus was cut off by getting picked up in a hug, "I...can't...breathe..." Klaus said, "Oh, sorry," Shishka dropped him, Klaus took a deep breath, "It's...huff...fine," Klaus shook his head, "What was that greeting for?" He asked in a chuckle, "Well..." Shishka began to think, "I do not...Know...Anyway, is very good to see you Klaus, how is Twilight?" He asked, "Oh she's doing fine, I'm retrieving her dragon pal," Klaus responded, "Oh, the little purple dragon, yeah he was headed to Rarity's house," Shishka said, "Figured, how is life on the farm?" Klaus asked, "Is good, reminds me of before the war, when I was a simple farmer..." He trailed off, he didn't want to tell Klaus about how he wanted to go back, so he decided to wave, and continue with what he was going to do. Klaus waved goodbye, "Alright, now to find that Spike," He said to himself, and began to head to Rarity's place once more, but again, a speedy Rainbow rammed into him. After a moment of being dazed, Klaus got up, "Oof...Rainbow...You really need to be more careful..." He said, "Sorry Klaus, I don't actually mean to hit you, it just kinda happens," She said laughing..._Like the other four times this week..._He though to himself, "How is your daughter?" He asked with a smile, "She's doing fine, you do know that I am not actually her mom right...?" She replied, "Of course, at first I did, but Twilight straightend me on that, but hey, a mother, is a mother, so long as you're a good one," He said smiling, "Well I try my best, that's for sure," She said with a smile, "You know, I use to be of sorts, a teacher, If she ever needs any extra educational help, just ask me, and I'll do it," He said, bowing, "Well...Scoots could use some help in her math..." Rainbow thought, "So shall we then?" Klaus said, taking out a note book from his coat pocket (I really need to describe outfits xD, my apologies, Klaus is currently in that Tux, and Top hat that Rarity slapped on him earlier in the story), "How about later today?" Rainbow said smiling, "That will be wonderful, I shall make time, how does seven sound?" He asked, "Perfect! That's when her homework time is," Rainbow exclaimed, "Seven it shall be," He said, scribbling down the time in the notebook, "Now then, off with me," He said, bowing, and walking away, "Oh, it's time to pick Scoots up," Rainbow said, and zipped toward the school.

Finally what seemed like forever, he made it to the Botique, "Welcome to Carasal Botique, where everything is fine, petite, and magnific," Rarity came out in a chirp, but then stopped, "Oh, well you OBVIOUSLY need NO help in fashion!" She said, amazed out his outfit, "I never thought I'd see the day that somepony dressed formally, everyday," She chirped, "It is good to see you too Rarity, if you don't remember, I'm Klaus," He said, bowing again, "Such a gentleman indeed," Klaus smiled at this compliment, "I most certainly try, now then, where is that little dragon fellow?" He asked, Rarity chuckled, "Such'a dear, he made me breakfast in bed, but when he brought it up, he passed out, poor dear," She said, "Oh don't worry, apperently one of my drawers had a nice fit for him, so I put him there," She smiled, "Ah, he was extremely tired, but at your name, he jumped straight here," Klaus said, but Rarity frowned, "I know...Which saddens me," She said, Klaus blinked, "Why is that Frauline Rarity?" "Because, I know he has...feelings for me..." She sighed, "It's no real big deal, he'll grow out of it eventually, but it saddens me to know that..." She said with a sniff, "As serving and kind he is, I wish he was a pony," She chuckled, "Oh well, some good things, come at a terrible price," She said, "Anyways, the dear is upstairs, if you'd like to take him with you, if not, I'll make sure to send him your way when he does," She smiled, "Well, I don't know, I mean I think Twilight would like him home, but I know you're trusted friend, so i wouldn't want to hurt your feelings," Klaus said, "Oh no no no, it is fine ethier way, Spike is a good dragon, not a trouble at all, I don't mind if he sleeps here, he'll probably wake up in an hour or so," Klaus was confused, and then something unexpected happend, with the door nearly hitting them both, there stood a rather crazed Celestia, "YOU. HERE. NOW." She demanded, Klaus stared, "Princess...are you feeling ill?" Klaus asked, "YOU. HERE. NOW." She repeated, Klaus took slow-yet steady steps towards here, then she examined him again, and sniffed, "Uhh-" "SHH!" She cut him off, "It was here, the entire time, I did not want to belive it, Klaus, you're the alicorn I was searching for, I know your next question, and the answer is, there alot of things I've yet to learn, so an alicorn colt is definantly the case here," Her hair poofed into the normal, flowing rainbow hair that it was, "PHEW!" She said, chuckling, "I was worried I was going to go crazy," Celestia said, "I do not know why there are no features on you, but you are indeed the one I sought...Perhaps you have not performed your required task," She said, and dissappeared, Klaus blinked, "Me? Alicorn?" He said astonished, "But I thought..." He felt dizzy, "My...door..." Rarity said staring at the bummed up mess, "I m-wait you're worried about your DOOR?!" Klaus shouted, "Well, it was one of MY FAVORITES," Rarity snapped back, "I'm informed that I could possibly be something that was supposed to have been dead, and your only concern, is the fact that YOUR DOOR BROKE?!" He was really frustrated, "Some of us actually CARE what their house looks like, and a broken down door is not showing any class at all," She said in a huff, and levitated the door up, placing it where it was busted, and casted a fixing spell on it, "Some of us DO have standards.." She said again, Klaus didn't recall any of the pony hims being alicorns, well he actually didn't recall what they looked like at all, it was in the middle of the night, "Look, I'll just...Take Spike and be on my way," He said, Rarity once again in the happy mood she was in before, "Do be gentle, and try not to wake him, the breakfast was DELICIOUS! Poor dear must've worked himself to the claw to make it taste so good," She said, and followed Klaus upstairs, "Actually, would you care to wait out here?" She asked, "And what is your reasoning for that...?" Klaus asked in an annoyed tone, "Well it is MY room," Klaus facepalmed, "Do forgive me Rarity, my mind thirty steps ahead of me," He said with a laugh, this lightened up the mood. Rarity went in, and after a minute or so, came back out, "How are you levitating him without waking him?" Klaus asked, "Simple, some items are noise sensitive, such as beehives or what not, so unicorns, who are commonly the bee handlers, levitate them in order to not disturb them to much, so levitation is actually a silent thing, aside from the initial cast that is," Rarity explained, Klaus was surprised that she actually had a valid point, "Uhh...How are you going to carry him?" She asked, Klaus glared..._Twilight is suppose to be his mom, yet you have like, a thousand times more worry..._"In my arms...?" He replied, Rarity gasped, "Unacceptable, I shall carry him," She said, Klaus was about to say something, "Ah-ah-ah, no words, my mind is set," Klaus was annoyed, to learn about the alicorn thing, now Rarity being stubborn, this was going to be a long day.

"So what kind of fashion did they have back on your world, those drab uniforms looked like you were trying to be known as killers," She chuckled..._What a way to start a conversation..._"Actually that was the point, in the war we fought, there was alot of urban warfare, so they figured put gray on us, and it'll help us blend in, they were partly right," Klaus explained, Rarity gasped, "What a brutish way to use fashion! That sounds like the pegasi from the days of old!" She exclaimed, "Tell me about it, why do you think I rejoice every moment being here?" Klaus said, chuckling, "I would too, if I had to live in such a terrible place!" Rarity said again, Klaus nodded in agreement..._If only you knew..._ After about thirty minutes or so, they arrived at the library, Twilight greeted the two, "Oh, hello Rarity," Twilight said with a smile, "Hello dear Twilight, I come bearing a Spike," She said laughed, Twilight chuckled as well, "Wait, why are YOU bearing the Spike?" Twilight asked, "Because apperently carrying him in my arms would have been a BAD thing," Klaus said, rolling his eyes, "You would've woken him!" She said, "I think you just wanted an excuse to carry him home..." Klaus mumbled, "Well thank you Rarity, and come by more often!" Twilight said poking her friend's shoulder, "I will most certainly try!" Rarity said smiling, Twilight levitated spike off her back, thanked her once more, and put spike back in his bed. "Your friend likes Spike alot more then you realise," Klaus said, "What?" Twilight asked looking back, "She said it saddend her that he wasn't a pony," He began, "Which would indicate the feelings Spike has are not one-sided..." Twilight snapped around, "Hold it right there. Rarity KNOWS it can't happen, and besides, I kinda wish he was a pony too," She said again, turning back to placing books where they belong, and attempting to ease up the tention, "He's always willing to serve, he's always humble, and he always trys to do for others, and a funny part of it, is the fact he IS a dragon, they're the greediest creatures alive!" Twilight said, chuckling, "He goes against his very nature, and in my eyes, in everyponys' eyes, that's commendable, so can you imagine if he WAS a pony, and he was actually with Rarity? He'd be the best of the best, but, fate would have it that he be a dragon," She sighed, just then out of nowhere, a pony wearing a tux, and top hat popped out of no where, "Right I would sheila! Really kinda of cruel joke, but also a good challenge for the little fella!" Twilight blinked, "Wait...You're Fate...?" "Correctunmundonio! (Cor-reck-tune-mun-dun-own-knee-o, pronounce as you see it)" Twilight blinked, "Is that even a word?" "Now it is, anyways, I hear you got some questions for ol' uncle Fate?" He said, "N-" "Quiet lass, you haven't even given your bet!" He said cutting Twilight off, and then pulled out a coin, "Blot or plot?" He said, Twilight felt offended, "...Heads..." She said annoyed, Klaus was about to whack him, before he got hit in the by a snowball, "Easy, just a harmless joke," Fate said, flipping the coin, Klaus blinked..._A snowball in summer?..._"Wish granted sheila!" He said, revealing the coin landed on heads, "What wish...?" She asked, "Oh I also recommend askin' Rainbow for some help, little buggas' can get out of hand," He dissappeard.

The two of them stood shell shocked, "W-What did he mean by that...?" Twilight gulped, "Did he...like...am I going to be a mom?" She asked terrified, "Well we already covered that..." Klaus said, gesturing to where Spike was, "NO! I mean-ugh nevermind, you know what I mean...wish...Wait a minute..." She said nervously. They both had the same realization, and both ran up stairs, and what they saw floored them, "I-Is...t-that sp-Spike...?" Twilight stammered, "I do belive...it is..." He said, they saw a pony, but it looked to be part dragon, it had all of Spike's colors, his mane and tail were bright green, his coat was purple, and he even had wings, sort of. Twilight was flabbergasted at the sight, then fate appeared beside them, "By the way, you're actually his mom, check the dna, you don't think no one listens to your plee's do 'ya? about wanting him to be really yours, don't worry Twily dear, I was listenin' the whole time," He smiled, and dissappeard, Twilight was now even more shocked, just then, Spike awoke, "I slept really good," He said, and gave a stretch, "Wow, I feel different, and what happend to my voice?" He asked, his voice indeed changed, it went from that higher pitchness, to a deeper one, "I don't know, but I like it," He said laughing, "Sp-ike...?" Twilight said softly, "Oh, I thought I was alone, sorry for not getting up earlier Twilight," He said, and got out of his 'bed,' "Wow, my bed feels smaller then before," He said, and tried to stand on two legs, but failed ultimately, "WHA-WHAT?" He asked in panick, "TWILIGHT, I CAN'T WALK!" He shouted, Twilighted walked to him, and levitated him up, "Could it be true...? We're actually a family...?" She asked, Spike stared, he was really worried, he couldn't walk, Twilight being wierd like this, "We've...always been a family...haven't we?" He asked, "Yes, but now we are an actual one..." She said, and then hugged him, Spike didn't understand what was going on at all.

**Again, thanks for reading this, as you can tell, I've definantly tried to spice this story up, in case you're wondering, the time frame and what not, this is all centered in Season 3, probably inbetween an episode before Twilight became an alicorn, also, I imagine that some people might be wondering about the morphing of spike, I don't think it's an original idea, but I never seen any pony versions of spike, so I decided to make it all end with a bang, by doing that. I added a disclaimer in the first chapter, but I'll add one here as well, I accept no claims of rights or anything of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic show, or Hasbro, the characters used here were for non-commercial purposes, for your entertainment, all statements claiming I take credit for them will be null, void, and ignored.**

**Also I'm always looking for ideas for a new story, it would be greatly appreciated if someone gave me some input to go off of, I can get inspired pretty easily, I mean I can't use everyones idea, but I will definantly give a shout in the next story I write to those who do, It's not a bribe, just a fun little thing to get you guys involved, I feel like writers don't do this enough, I'd like to be the one to break that trend. Thanks for reading, and I hope you will be able to give me ideas for a new story.**


End file.
